


Star(k)s and feelings

by Insanus Navicularis (DiDive)



Series: And feelings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker birthday, Probably just the good fluff, Protective Tony Stark, Read please, Stars, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony gives him lot of gifts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think, spiderson, you won’t be sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDive/pseuds/Insanus%20Navicularis
Summary: Tony Stark though that he knew everything about his kid, but then he finds out that Peter has a thing for stars... and it became their thing.“And maybe, in that moment, Tony realized that just maybe, the Stark men could have kids after all.”This si my first work in my “And Feelings” collection! You don’t have to read them all to understand, they are stand alone.





	Star(k)s and feelings

The first time Tony found Peter in the roof of the Avengers Tower was the time he learnt something new about the kid he thought he knew it all.

"Peter?" Tony asked confused, FRIDAY had informed him that the kid was, and has been for twenty minutes now, in the roof of the tower. 

They were having one of their weekends- which were more and more common between the two, they even were becoming from one or two weekends per month to all of the weekends of the month- but Peter seemed off all of the Friday, he didn't talk Happy's ear off when he picked him up form school, he even let Tony choose the movie they watched and didn't complain when Tony purposely had chosen the most boring and horrible one he could remember ever watching.

Although he did seem more... clingier? Yeah, the billionaire thought that was the exact word needed for the situation. Peter leaned next to him every chance he got, started physical contact and didn't let go, so when the kid disappeared for twenty minutes, Tony worried.

Peter was startled out of a daze by his mentor's footsteps, looking above his shoulder to Mr. Stark's confused face and trying to smile to reassure him everything was alright- but it wasn't-

"Hey, Mr. Stark, need anything?" his voice wobbled a little and the question seemed too casual to be, well, casual.

"What are you doing up here at 10 pm, Pete? You must be freezing" Tony shuddered to show his point, knowing that his protege had a problem with termoregulating, feeling that something was off about the kid.

"Nothing" it wasn't true, he had been moping all day.

Tony raised a skeptical eyebrow and moved to sit next to the boy "You okay there, kiddo?" 

"Yeah" it wasn't true either.

"Are your sure? You have been looking horrible all day" the billionaire poked a finger in his mentee's ribs, and the kid snorted, making something flutter inside the chest of the man of iron; it couldn't be love however, Tony was a Stark, and Stark men had an iron heart, they weren't supposed to have something as fragile as a kid to love.

"Geez, thanks, Mr. Stark" Peter rolled his eyes sarcastically, but there was something off in them, in the way he sighed and looked at the stars above them, in the way his eyelashes closed and the tips of his lips turned downwards.

"You know what I mean" Tony said, coming closer to the kid, now really concerned about him "But seriously, what happened?"

Peter looked conflicted for a moment, his eyes flickering from his face, to the sky, to the city and back, until he sighed and moved to be more in front of his mentor, his eyes seeming to lose a little more of their shine as he looked at a point besides Tony and not to the man.

"Today's the day my parents died" he admitted quietly, looking totally wrecked now that the confession was out of his throat "And I know I'm grown up and it's been years, but I can't help missing them, every time I see others kids with their parents I can't help envy them because they have something I don't and that want so badly that it hurts, because I'll never have them back. Aunt May is great and I know she's doing a lot of efforts but something's been missing still" the confession brunt his throat and made his eyes water with tears he refused to let down right now. Finally he looked at Tony, who had a concerned but sympathetic face.

"Hey..." the billionaire began softly, the softness in his voice that was only for Peter, it was different form the one he used with Pepper or the one he used when Rhodey needed comfort. This was for a kid who needed him "It's okay to miss them, everything you're feeling? It's okay, even the envy, you're human and, as bad as it is, human comes with emotions and there's nothing bad about it, I'm glad you talked to me about it all, Pete. I'm grown up and there's been ages since my parents' death and I'm not over it, probably never will, but that's also okay" he tired to reassure him. Some would say that he was hypocritical, telling the boy all those things when he didn't believe it himself, but he wanted Peter to be better than him- he already was- and that meant not committing the same errors as him.

Tony put an arm around the kid he had grown to like so much.

"I miss them, Mr. Stark, like a lot" Peter whispered as he put his head in Tony's shoulder.

"I know, buddy, but it'll get better" he promised as he ran his hands up and down the kid's arms as he tried to keep his freezing form warm.

The next minutes were spent like that, Tony trying to comfort and keep warm the kid and Peter snuggling next to his mentor, relishing in the comfort the man so kindly offered.

"My mom liked the stars. We sometimes went to the countryside and looked at them, she really liked that star" Peter pointed to a bright and lonely star, near the Big Dipper "It's one of the few things I remember about them"

"It's a pretty star" Tony observed without knowing what to say, instead he brought Peter's shivering form closer and ignored the protective feeling in his chest.

"Know any constellations, kiddo?" his mentor suddenly asked, trying to distract the kid.

Peter shook his head, he knew the basics but that was all. He wondered if Mr. Stark knew any.

"No, you?" he looked up at Tony's face through his eyelashes innocently, subconsciously snuggling closer to lay his head on his mentor's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Tony just nodded and pointed at a group of stars, bringing them together through an imaginary line his fingers traced and began to name it. Then another and another, Peter was going to admit it, he was impressed at how much Tony knew about astronomy, but he was a genius after all.

In the noisy night of New York, in the roof of the Avengers Tower, laying on Ironman's chest as he heard the man name constellations, he realized that he didn't have his parents anymore, but he had Tony and May, and maybe, just maybe, that was okay, for now at least.

He cuddled closer to the man and fell asleep right there. The next morning a photo of the both of them in the roof was placed mysteriously in one of the tables of the tower.

If Natasha had gone up, taken a photo and printed it, nobody will ever know.

————————————————————————

After that moment it become kind of their thing, they'd go to the roof of the tower if Peter was upset or just after a movie if they felt like it and they would bring blankets and pillows to keep them warm and comfy, they'd cuddle and they'd name constellations or stars; it was their time, with just the two of them and no one else bothering the duo; Tony wasn't going to lie, it was nice.

His knowledge in astronomy has purposely increased since he discovered Peter's little hobby, memorizing new constellations and stars to show them to the kid the next time they went up. He had looked up that star the kid liked so much, the bright and lonely one, but he hadn't found anything, it wasn't part of a constellation or had a name apparently.

He really liked spending time with Peter and their relationship had grown significantly in the short period of time of three weeks, the kid had grown on him and he no longer felt the need to protect him because then it'll be his fault if something happened to him, that feeling had vanished and to replace it came one much more foreign and scary, the feeling to protect the kid with his life because then he wouldn't know what to do without the kid sitting next to him, because sometime during their relationship grown he had unconsciously started to put he kid's needs before anyone's, even his own, and to worry about him to funny extents. It was almost parental, almost; but he knew better than to think that of himself, Stark men weren't meant to be fathers.

This time was because of Tony that they were there instead of Peter. Pepper and Tony had made a 'pause' in their relationship and the billionaire had locked himself in his lab since Wednesday, now it was Friday and the kid had came over, he let the kid enter the lab, Peter was the first person to manage to do it in three days, and only by saying his name alone, because Tony put Peter's necessities first and the kid could need him. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter called out as he entered warily, the team's warnings about his mentor being unstable in his head. He was concerned about Mr. Stark when he heard about how the man was, his mentor must be devastated, he thought, and now that he took a look at him, he knew it was the case, his hair was disheveled, his clothes with oil stains on and with big bags under his eyes.

"Hello, Peter" he smiled, despite everything, at his mentee.

"How are you, Mr. Stark? I heard about what happened with Ms. Potts, I'm sorry" he said, not knowing how to deal with this kind of things.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault" he waved a hand in dismissal, but his voice broke a little and gave away his cover.

Peter felt slightly uncomfortable, it was always Tony comforting him about stupid things, not Peter comforting his mentor about his rupture-not- rupture-really. But for that reason he had to help him, because Mr. Stark always was there for him, going out of his element and bringing down his walls for him, he'd be damned if he didn't returned the favor.

He took a few steps towards his father figure and put his arms around Tony's torso, squeezing and hoping he was making things better and not worse.

Tony relaxed as he put his arms around Peter and held him, feeling the same sense of warm and normality he felt when he was with this kid. 

"How about we go to the roof?" Peter asked with muffled voice against the billionaire's shirt, it was the only thing he thought about doing, it was what they did when he felt bad so it was the only thing he knew.

Tony nodded and let Peter guide him there, feeling just a little guilty about making Peter comfort him when he was the adult- the mentor-, it wasn't Peter's job to comfort him, but it was Tony's job to comfort Peter.

They sat there for hours, with Peter between his arms and his face against the kid's curls as he heard Peter murmur comforting words; he really didn't deserve this kid. 

He started running his hands up and down Peter's back, relishing the moment, if he closed his eyes maybe he would finally be able to fall asleep in three days.

It was when he yawned that Peter obliged him to take a shower and eat something with the team, who were concerned about Tony. And Tony tried to not feel so disappointed at their sudden shift of position.

"Hey! I'm the adult here" Tony had complained, getting up from his position and ruffling his hair affectionately, with something warm spreading through his chest, which he refused to believe that was something parental.

It had helped, being with Peter, it brought him back to reality, it ground him.

Peter had rolled his eyes and smiled at him with flushed cheeks as he swatted his hand away jokingly but leaning next to him soon after they told FRIDAY to tell the team that they were going there and very hungry.

————————————————————————

Tony wanted to surprise Peter, so he brought some wall paint and cleared one of the walls of Peter's room, waiting for the kid to come and give his thumbs up about the idea.

He didn't know where that urge to do something for the kid came from, but the next thing he knew was that he was he was buying lot of paint and asking Peter to come over to the tower.

"Tony? What's up? I never came on Wednesdays" Peter asked confused, looking ever more confused as he saw the big bowls of paint that Tony had brought to his room.

"I want to remodel your room" Tony said nonchalantly.

At Peter's perplex expression que explained- lied- "You see, I brought way too much paint for one of my cars and I thought that we could paint your room, god knows it needs more personality. I was thinking about this..." an hologram by FRIDAY was put on the wall Tony had cleared with a part of the sky and its stars, the part which contained the bright star Peter liked.

The kid's eyes opened comically as he looked at it, amazed "We can do this?" he asked.

"Of course, Underoos"

Peter grinned and began to put older clothes on- as Tony had done before-, making the man chuckle as he saw the pink Hello Kitty pijamas and his way too big 'I survived my trip to NY' shirt.

"I can't believe you kept those" the billionaire shook his head smiling.

"So I think it'll be better to first paint everything black and then we could start to do the stars basing on FRIDAY's hologram" Tony wondered out loud as Peter nodded, jumping with excitement.

"I'm doing the higher parts, you do the shorter ones" Peter smirked.

"Hey! I'm not that short, in fact I'm taller than you" Tony punched playfully the kid's arm.

"I never said that you weren't, just that I can stick to things and you can't" he high fived his father figure and stuck to his hand, as if trying to make a point.

Tony tried to pull, seeing that his hand was stuck to Peter's, he gave the kid an unamused look "Seriously, Parker? I guess I'm so good that you wouldn't want to get away from me"

Peter quickly pulled his hand out, sticking his tongue out and beginning to climb the wall, though replying "Of course" too softly to be a teasing.

Tony ignored the protective and warm feeling that spread through him at his kid's words.

They were doing half the stars when Peter's brush slipped and fell right on Tony's hair, making the man yelp- something he wasn't admitting doing-

He looked to the ceiling and jokingly glared at his kid, who was laughing.

"I knew you were getting older, but I think now there are too many white hairs on your head for your age"

"And who do you think put them in there, kid?" he retorted as Peter dropped form the ceiling, making his heart skip a beat.

"Idk, probably Rhodey or Barton" the kid replied as he took his brush back form the floor.

"Did you just said 'Idk' in real life?"

"Maybe" he shrugged "That means 'I don't know' I know y'all older people don't understand a lot about technology" he smirked as he continued their little teasing session.

"You little-"

"Language"

"You little ignorant, you know I'm the one making that technology"

And Tony pointed his brush brusquely at his kid, splashing white paint in his face and chuckling at the offended face Peter did as his hand touched his face and came back with white paint on it.

"You're on" he shook his brush on his father figure direction, splashing more paint on his mentor.

"I'm getting you" Tony said with a smile as he launched towards the boy, making Peter start to run around the room laughing.

"Keep up, old man!" he shouted above his shoulder and slowed his pace, he knew that if he wanted he could easily get ride of Tony, but the thing was that he didn't want to.

And, in that moment, Tony tackled him to the ground, subconsciously putting himself between his kid and the ground to prevent any injury he could do the kid by hitting him against something.

Peter yelled highly and, as he tried to choke a laugh, glared at Tony.

"Payback back time, kiddo" he laughed dramatically, kind of like the Evil Queen, and his finger found his kid's ribs and poked at them, making him yelp and snort every time his fingers came in contact with his kid's body.

His fingers moved up and down form Peter's ribs, poking and squeezing and making the kid laugh, his whole body shaking as he swatted his hands in the air trying- but not really trying- to get his father figure to stop.

"S-Stop" he stuttered put between laughs "Tony- ahahahahaha- Sto-op" he begged and Tony laughed alongside him, feeling more giddy than he remembered feeling in a long time.

"G-God- ahahaha- Stop, I s-surren-nder, stop, dad!" Peter yelled, too concentrated in making Tony stop his ticklish attack to process what he really said, the billionaire, however, noticed, and god help him and his parental feeling when he heard it, making him finally stop.

As he looked at his kid on the floor, breathless and still laughing a little, he realized that Peter didn't really noticed his slip up, and that had him feeling disappointed yet a little relived, he didn't know what he would've said if the boy asked if it was okay to call him that. Maybe he didn't even meant it, why would he want Tony, of all, as a father?

He really liked this kid, and he started to refer him as his in his head and even he slipped up a few times while talking to Rhodey- which brought lot of teasing-, but the Stark men weren't supposed to have kids, he was going to fuck this up eventually, he knew it, so better not to get so attached... in the back of his mind he knew it was too late for that.

He pushed his insecurities away and smiled at his kid, standing up and offering a hand to help him, which he took.

"I hate you, Tony!" Peter said glaring, but his lips curved upwards and the way he leaned next to him as they walked told Tony otherwise.

————————————————————————

Peter's birthday was approaching quickly and Tony wanted to get him the best gift ever, because that's what he did; he didn't know how to really demonstrate his feeling with words so he gets them things- he got Pepper a giant stuffed animal and made her C.E.O., he built the team new equipment and he gave the kid a new suit- 

And Tony knew exactly what he was getting his kid.

So a few days before his kid's birthday he drove a long way to the national astronomy center, asking for information about a certain star.

The staff wasn't surprised, apparently they dealt with celebrities visiting them in a daily basis, for some reason the celebrities had a thing with stars, they said when he asked about it.

"So, what do we own the pleasure, Mr. Stark?" asked one of the scientist there.

"I'm looking for information about a star" he commented "I have a photo here, maybe that will quicken the process"

"Yeah, that will help" agreed the tall and thin scientist.

Tony got his phone and looked for FRIDAY's photo of the sky of the tower before swinging it to put it in a hologram.

"This one, I looked it up but it isn't part of any constellation and neither seems to have a name" he explained as he pointed at the bright and lonely star his kid liked so much.

"Mhm... give me a second" the man asked. He went to a computer and asked Tony for the coordinates of the phone before introducing them to the machine "This one, right?" he pointed it the star and Tony nodded.

"Well, it is Asteroid TB-3768, it's one of the newest we have the privilege to see form earth, it only has three hundred of years and, as you said, isn't part of a constellation or has a real name" the scientist explained kindly to Tony as he waited to see what the genius had to do with the star.

Tony hummed, looking at the star through his hologram "Any chance I can get it?" he blurted suddenly.

The man seemed a little taken aback, but it wasn't uncommon, people asking for a star "You mean you want the star to be yours?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, how can I buy it?"

And after a long and boring time of discussing implications and others things Tony didn't really pay attention to, he was getting the star for his kid.

"Whose name do I put the star as? Yours?"

"No, Peter Parker" he replied suddenly becoming serious "And I'd like if this information doesn't leave this place"

"I understand" the tall man nodded seriously as he gave a piece of paper with all the information about the star he just bought for his kid.

———————-

The day of his kid's birthday came and Tony was ecstatic to give Peter his gift, he had bought some others things that he was going to give him in his party- in which he was doing at small appearance at- and then he was going to give him the star when they were alone.

So he went to the kid's small party, just May, Ned's mom and like five more kids form his classes; but he still didn't want to steal the kid's thunder in his birthday by making Tony Stark appear in his party.

He knocked on the apartment's door.

"Hello, Tony" May greeted him, smiling "Come inside"

Tony smiled back politely "I'd preffer not, I was just hoping I can talk to Peter and give him my present. I don't really want the guests to see me here" he admitted somewhat sheepishly.

Since May had shouted at him after she found out about Spiderman- he wasn't going to lie here- she kind of scared Tony a little, he was also aware that she could get Peter away from him with just some words, so he tried to keep in her good side.

She smiled "Of course, I'll tell him" she closed the door so the others didn't see him and called Peter, telling him someone was at the door looking for him.

The kid went to the door confused.

"Underoos!" Tony greeted with a big smile when Peter opened the door "Happy birthday, buddy!"

Peter's face instantly morphed to a big grin because 'Oh my god, Tony made it! He came and he remembered!'.

"Tony!" Peter kind of shouted as he jumped into his father figure's arms "You remembered"

"Or course I did, Peter" Tony scoffed at the mere thought of forgetting his kid's birthday.

"You want to come in? I can give you cake, May made it and it's pretty bad but yesterday I found her stacking an already made cake in the fridge so I think she knows she isn't so much of a cooker" he rambled without being able to whip the smile off his face.

"Actually I just came here to give you your presents and to invite you to come to the tower tonight if May's okay with it. I know tomorrow's a free day so you don't have school" he said to his kid, hoping he could.

"Of course" his smile was persistent in his face, making him seem like a puppy or a kitten- actually he seemed like a baby whatever-

Tony gave him a whole lot of presents and after some more small talk he went back to the tower so his kid could go back to his friends.

That night a giddy Spiderman knocked on his workshop window.

"Hi, kiddo, how was the party?" he asked.

"Good, all my friends went and although Lynn choked on her cake it was good" he said smiling and remembering his friends purple face.

"Okay..." Tony nodded not really knowing what to respond to that "I'll take a shower and then we can watch a movie, you can pick it, but only because it's your birthday so don't get accustomed" he teased him "You should also shower, you stink, young man!"

Peter rolled his eyes "Just for that we'll be watching Star Wars- again"

After cuddling on the couch and teasing from the rest of the team mixed with congratulations for his birthday from them they headed to the roof.

"You know, I did some research and now I know the name of the the star" his father figure commented as they sat in their blanket nest.

"Seriously? What is it?" Peter looked up at him form his chest with big and shiny eyes.

"Asteroid TB-3768" he commented as he shifted slightly to get the paper of the star.

"Oh" the kid commented a little disappointed at the name of the star- which wasn't really a name-

"But if you don't like it I guess you can change it now" Tony smirked as he held the paper in front of Peter's face.

Peter scrunched his eyebrow adorably as he sat up straight and took the paper in his hands, his eyes widening comically as he read what it said.

"You- You- What?!" he asked, not being able to process it.

"Happy birthday, Pete, hope you like your present" he grinned at his kid.

"You bought me a star?!" his voice went oddly high and his eyes held something he couldn't decipher as he looked at him.

"Yeah, I know that star means a lot to you and you really like it, so I thought it would be a great birthday gift" he explained, shrugging a little under his kid's intent gaze.

There was a beat of silence and, then, his arms were full of Peter Parker. The kid clutched to him tightly as he put his head in Tony's shoulder, his father figure's hands coming to his hair and to his back, clutching him just as tight.

After a while Tony felt his shoulder wet and heard his kid sniff a little.

"Peter?" he asked concerned, something inside him preparing to fight whatever was bothering Peter "You alright, buddy?" 

Peter pulled back with wet cheeks and looked at his mentor before crumbling again against him "When my parents died... I liked to imagine they went to that star, and now it's like I have them" he mumbled against Tony's shoulder.

The billionaire just clutched the kid tighter and began to stroke his hair, untangling some knots and scratching softly at his scrap; he didn't said anything, he didn't know what to say, he just held the kid until he relaxed against him.

"Happy birthday, kiddie" he mumbled against the kid's curls.

"Thank you, dad" Tony felt Peter's smile against his shoulder and Peter felt Tony's smile against his head, they held each other, a father and son duo who had neither of them and had them in each other.

And maybe, in that moment, Tony realized that just maybe, the Stark men could have kids after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second fanfic. If you like Irondad follow me, that’s basically all that I’ll write!  
> Hope you like this, I personally really like fluffy fics.  
> Please, leave kudos and comments if you liked it, they mean a lot to me!!!!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! I post Irondad and my new works!!!!


End file.
